Dishonored
Dishonored is a first person stealth-action game developed by Arkane Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. The project is headed by co-creative directors Harvey Smith, lead designer of Deus Ex, and Raf Colantonio, founder of Arkane Studios. Viktor Antonov, the visual design director, who also designed most of the style of City 17, the Combine architecture, and the technology in Half-Life 2, has said the game has a Lovecraftian feel, and draws some inspiration from Half-Life 2, at the request of the production team. According to Antonov, the other sources from which the game derives inspiration are books and artwork, as opposed to video games and movies. The game will be released in 2012 for PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Story Dishonored follows the story of Corvo, the last bodyguard to the Empress. Framed for her murder and driven by revenge, he escapes prison after being falsely implicated in his charge's death by Lord Regent, and becomes an infamous assassin. Gameplay Dishonored strongly emphasises player choice and control. Every mission can be completed in various ways, and possibly even ways that have not been specifically thought of or planned for by the developers (emergent gameplay). Stealth, melee and ranged combat, supernatural abilities, and gadgets can all be used independently or in combination in order to complete a mission. Also integral to the gameplay is the Heart. The developers have described their AI as "analog AI". A number of characteristics are modified on the fly. For example, two guards talking to each other have narrower "vision cones" and duller hearing than their patrolling counterparts. Light, mental state, ambient noise and such all impact how the AI reacts. The game features a "Chaos system", as opposed to a morality system. There is no metre that tracks your progress; instead, you receive small updates on your progress throughout the game. For instance, though an area may initally be peaceful, players can influence that serenity through their actions. Some actions might prove less "chaotic", such as killing a guard, whereas raising an alarm or killing a civilian might provoke a greater response from the environment. Changes might be subtle, such as more rats appearing in an area, or more noticable, such as more guards appearing on patrols. The amount of chaos Corvo causes can also influence how allies and enemies react to him. How "chaotically" a player decides to play the game is entirely up to them. Players can be extremely chaotic, and kill everything they come across, or they can take a subtle approach, even completing the entire game without killing anyone; the developers assume that most players will take a middle-of-the-road approach, trying to manoeuvre their way through hostile environments undetected but resorting to killing when their plans go awry. All play styles result in different playthroughs for the player. There are also many areas open to exploration; hidden rewards and experiences await, tucked away in corners, for more adventurous players to find. World The world of Dishonored consists almost entirely of water but for the Isles, a group of islands in the north-west region of the world, and Pandyssia, a giant land mass. The game takes place in the calendar year of 1666, in Dunwall, the capital city of Gristol. Dishonored's aesthetic combines 17th century England with modern, Orwellian dystopia. The game also features anachronistic technology, such as robotic stilt legs, flamethrowers, and tank-like vehicles. Videos Screenshots External links *Official website Category:Lore Category:World Category:Lore Category:Location Category:World *